Ultraman Impulse
The son of Ultraman Torrent and Ultrawoman Tori, he is the older adopted Brother of Ultraman Orion. Impulse is a hot shot of Space Garrison and a captain. He is often fond of teasing his little brother and while the two did not originally get along they have since grown close. Appearance Impulse bears on his head a Crest Weapon that points directly backwards like a crest, he has twin V shape crests outside that and a clear diamond shape crystal on his fore head. He is an Ultra with a muscular build like his brother and star medals on his chest and shoudlers. Markings Impulse is a mainly silver Ultras with red bands on his upper arms, upperlegs, just beneath his knees and wrists. His chest markings point downward like a triangle and his feet and hands are also red. He has lines running up his shins, arms and sides. History Impulse is the son of the well respected Torrent and grew up with expectation placed on his shoulder. When Orion first becaome a part of his household they did not get along because of the attention his mother gave him. At first he was a bully, but after a shared near death experience and Orion nearly dying after saving his life, the two have become close friends. Impulse bears the star medals of a captain, having gained them during the battle with the Machine Empire. Profile, Featues and Techniques Profile *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 40,000 tons *Age: 17,000, 23,000 in Diana Gaiden *Flight Speed: Mach 17 *Jump Height/Distance: 1500 m *Swimming Speed: 450 Knots *Running Sped: 600 miles phr *Physical Strength: Impulse can lift 250,000 tons (The average non-combatant can lift 90-100,000 tons, any Space Ranger should be able to lift around 150,000) *Relationships: **Ultraman Torrent: Father **Ultrawoman Tori: Mother **Ultraman Orion: Younger Step Brother **Ultraman Gigas: Teacher (He is the battlemaster of their homeworld, so he teaches all the new cadets) Body Features *Eyes: Impulses eyes can see vast distances and through even the darkest and murkiest of environments. *Crest Weapon: Inherited from his father. *Star Medals: The metal balls on his chest and shoulders, they are symbols of rank and honor. *Spark Bracelet: Like his father's, but he turns his into a bow weapon. *Focus Crystal: A clear crystal on his forehead, inherited from his mother. Techniques Special Moves *Light Arrows: From his bow, Impulse can fire arrows of Light Energy that are fast and accurate. He can snipe his target from across a solar system. The arrows have a homing effect and can be made to arc around otherwise collateral targets. **Over Arrow Impulse: Impulse's strongest attack, it a single charged Light Arrow that can tear through most objects. *Specium Light bullet: Impulse gathers energy into his hand and throws it. The energy is fired as an arrow like beam. *Impulse Canon: Impulse flies towards his enemy with an energy coated fist using warp fields (how Ultras fly at faster than light speeds) at full speed. Can shatter even the strongest armor or shields. *Impulse Plasma: Energy gathered by his arms into a ball and thrown. Is charged very quickly and shot just as fast. *Hand Slash: A standard Light bullet. Fighting Arts *Impulse Kick: A flying kick downwards or upwards, Impulse is generlly using his Acceleration technique with this to increase its speed and power. *Impulse Slash: Impulse can use his bow as a bladed weapon to cut through things. **Charged Slash: Impulse can charged the blade edges of his bow for greater damage. *Ultra Impulse: A fast, high powered punch or palm strike that can send enemies flying if their footing is poor. Psychic Arts *Ultra Barrier: Impulse can create various constructs to protect himself. *Ultra-Willpower: Impulse's mental strength is that of the average Space Ranger. Other Techniques *Acceleration: Impulse can move his body like a blur, often his body is surrounded by an aura. Trivia * Impulse, was inspired by Another Genesis Ultraman Jack, who fought with Ace and Taro, the inspirations for his parents. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultras